


I'm up to no good [English version]

by henriqnuns



Series: English [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter), Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: When he hits Draco with a spell he has just learned in his mysterious potions book, Harry finds the perfect time to open up his feelings for the boy who has made him hell for six long years.One-shot | +16 | romance[English version]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: English [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I'm up to no good [English version]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in English. And I hope you will disregard any typos or textual errors.
> 
> This one-shot was written for the English IV course, in the Linguistics course at the Federal University of Rio Grande do Sul, in Brazil.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**I'm up to no good**

He knew, right before he said the words, that the spell had hit him. His voice was still echoing through the walls, reflecting as visions on the broken glass spread on the floor. Still scared, hands on knees, barely breathing, Harry look down the first bathroom stall and saw his classmate’s body on the floor near one of the sinks. He didn’t know what the spell did – yet – and he didn’t want to know, but the moans from the other boy kept him frozen. He couldn’t leave him right there… Could him?

He stood up, grabbing the stall wall, and calmly walked to the bathroom’s corner. There was still a chance of Draco making up everything, getting ready to attack Harry when he was closer. Harry couldn’t risk it, not now, that he was looking for some answers. Not now, that he was sure that Malfoy was making up something in the Requirement Room.

But that possibility proved itself wrong. And when he finally realized that Draco was moaning for real, he was already lying in a pool of his own blood.  Three long open scars crossed his chest, staining his white shirt. His eyes were closed, he was trying to grab the floor – maybe he didn’t know, yet, that his body was lacerated. At that moment, Harry lost his minimum sense and sanity; dropped his wand so hard that he lost sight of it and joined Draco’s body.  Draco’s breathing was  worst than Harry’s; at each movement of his chest, the whole body would shake. Those three wounds won't stop bleeding and Draco was getting worst and almost blacking out on his greatest enemy’s arm. 

“Draco”, Harry said, his v oice cracking. So that’s was the spell’s function, after all. He looked desperately for his wand, but couldn't find it. He grabbed Draco’s wand, but Draco was faster, grabbing his pulse. 

“Potter”, he said with his hoarse voice. He was in pain, losing to much blood, but still, he could put on a smile.  “Drop my wand, Potter!”

“Give me, Malfoy”, he was trying to hold the wand, but Draco was stronger, even blooding the shit out of him like that.  “Malfoy, you are literally floating in your blood, let me help you…”

“Oh! And who did that to me?”

“You’d use Avada with me if possible, Malfoy”, Harry said, finally grabbing the wand out of Draco’s fingers.  He stuck it in his chest . “ _Ennervate!_ ”

Nothing happened, as expected.  Draco was dying right before his eyes and he couldn’t help.  He didn’t know how to. Harry looked over his shoulder, hoping that someone would appear.  But they were in an under-maintenance bathroom.  No  one would appear .

“I need to take you to the hospital wing.”

“And what you are going to tell them, Potter? That you were chasing a Death Eater with no evidence and decided to take care of it yourself?”, Draco smiled again, closing his eyes.  “I heard the rumors you have been spreading about me, Harry.”

“Shut up, Malfoy!”  Harry wrapped him in his arms, trying to lift him, but Draco wouldn’t let him do that and he was decided to let himself die there; he would win giving up.

“Where did you learn that spell?”, he was weaker.

“Malfoy…” Harry said, almost crying.  He couldn’t listen to Draco’s breathing disappearing, his hand, grabbing Harry’s pulse, were weaker too, and his body on Harry’s arms…  Heavier . “ _Ennervate_!”,  he tried one more time. No  answer,  again.  Who would write a spell like that in a  potions books without a cure?

"Hold my hand, Draco. I'll take you to the hospital wing, take the blame, and you'll never have to look at my face again after your dad makes Dumbledore kick me out of this place."

Draco laughed, sardonic, with difficulty, feeling his strength gradually disappear.

"Dumbledore would never expel you, Potter".

Harry was silent, he would not put Dumbledore into that conversation, not when he was trying so hard to find a way out of Voldemort's imminent attack, which seemed ever closer.

"And I couldn't..." Draco closed his eyes, the pain getting stronger and stronger. "Harry, I couldn't stay here without seeing you."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the tears struggling to come out. He squeezed Draco tighter in his arms, feeling all the boy's fragility, his strength and his spirit draining away, little by little.

"I rather die, at least I'll be in yours ..."

Harry covered Draco's mouth, with a sob stuck in his own throat.

"You are not going to die today, Draco. Not after all these years that you made me believe that I meant nothing to you ... Whereas to me, you were everything."

Draco grinned, painfully, rascally. He opened his eyes, finding Harry's green, reddened by tears. His bloody fingers went up the brunette's neck.

“You were right all  the time.  You know that, don't you, Harry?

Harry looked at him, h olding his chest against his hand's palms, trying to stop the blood. 

“I’m up to no good, Harry.”

B lood .

“You think  I don't know that?”


End file.
